


Facade

by Pawmeister



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Bratty Byleth, F/F, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Top Edelgard, Trans!Edelgard for Ch2, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, read authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawmeister/pseuds/Pawmeister
Summary: [Set immediately after Ch. 10]Having been nearly captured by Solon's forces in the Sealed Forest, Byleth's finds herself in the hands of an old enemy, the Flame Emperor. Though she quickly learns that appearances may not be all that they seem.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the Flame Emperor. I can't write unless there's some set up, so the beginning part is pure set up for what's going on until it gets down to it.
> 
> Ch.2 is the one that will have Byleth getting dicked by Edelgard. If you're not down for that then Ch.1 is fine to read. Everything is the same in Ch.2, it's past the "+++++" that the version changes. I've deleted some of the set up in Ch.2 for brevity's sake.

“Are we certain that Solon did not have a chance to communicate that he had captured the Professor?”

Edelgard and Hubert strode down the halls of Enbarr’s palace, going deeper down into halls restricted only to the royal family and their aides.

“I am certain, Lady Edelgard. The Death Knight was able to locate them quickly and dispatched of each one by the time he informed us. The Professor also had yet to awaken from their slumber.” Hubert summarized, keeping his strides in step with Edelgard’s.

Edelgard hummed in acknowledgment.

Byleth had changed, hair and eyes green like those of the Children of the Goddess where they used to be deep blue like the sea. Whatever had caused her change and allowed herself to escape Zaharas had evidently taken a lot out of her. While she was confronting Solon, having ran ahead of everyone else, she collapsed.

Solon and the small number of troops he had left had taken the opportunity and ran with the Professor in tow, leaving everyone else behind to deal with stray demonic beasts.

Hubert had slipped away in the confusion and alerted Jeritza to follow Solon’s trail and kill them. If it hadn’t been for his swift response the Professor might have permanently been lost to them.

Now they were in Enbarr, a day past the Professor’s capture. Rhea had been furious and refused to listen to the class on ways to try and find the Professor insisting on using the already stretched thin Knights of Seiros as search parties, but now Edelgard had her, right here in the palace.

“I know you won’t agree, but do consider the most practical options here. The Professor has taken on appearances similar to one of our greatest foes. Having her in our grasp like this presents the perfect opportunity to dispose of her.” Hubert said, bowing when he saw the furious glare Edelgard fixed him with.

“I will not! Just as I won’t assassinate my classmates if they deem to turn against me. Whether they stand by my side or not is a decision I will not execute them for.” Edelgard’s fingers drummed against the helmet of her Flame Emperor disguise.

The very least she would do is try to sway the Professor to her side one final time.

“If the Professor refuses, we’ll hold her until after the attack on Garreg Mach. Then we’ll release her.” Edelgard stated.

“Your sentimentality when it comes to our class is precisely the reason why I advised you against forming these close relations, we can not risk our plans for the sake of —“

Hubert was cut off by Edelgard’s words, “I am not risking my plans, things will proceed as planned, once we’ve secured our most crucial victory to setting the stage for this war then we’ll release the Professor. She can’t undo what’s already been done.”

The pair had reached the room they were holding her in. An old bedroom, thinly furnished. A bed and dresser with a desk and chair, the chair currently being occupied by a tied and possibly still unconscious Byleth.

“The decision is ultimately yours, Lady Edelgard, I simply advise.” Hubert said with a final bow, then left Edelgard to play her part as she donned the Flame Emperor’s helmet.

————————————

Byleth awoke groggy and confused to the sound of a door shutting. The room was surprisingly well lit with how many candles were placed.

She blinked her eyes, trying to pull her mind into focus and remember what he placed her here, wherever she was. She tried to bring a hand up to her head, but felt some resistance.

She looked down and saw rope tied around her hands. That sent a spike of alertness and adrenaline through her body.

Before she could make any attempt at escape a voice spoke out.

“Calm yourself, the bindings are only a temporary necessity.”

That voice, Byleth looked up and saw none other than the Flame Emperor standing before. Of course, she had been in the sealed forest, she had been fighting Solon, something must have happened and now she’s captured and got handed over to him.

Her reasoning must have shown on her face because the Flame Emperor raised his hand to explain himself. “You passed out in your attempts to defeat Solon, they managed to capture you and escape, I had my own forces track him down before he managed to report to his superiors and rescued you. Trust my words when I say you would have awoken in far worse conditions had you fallen into Solon’s hands.”

“I’m not sure what to think right now honestly.” Byleth replied.

“You will not be harmed while under my care, I wish to extend my offer from Remire once more.”

Byleth glared at the Flame Emperor, “You already know my answer.”

“I ask you to reconsider, unlike last time we have the opportunity to speak freely.”

Byleth hummed to herself, “I still don’t understand what your goal is.”

“My goal is to destroy the Church, and give humanity back control over their destiny, no longer will crests dictate worth, no longer will corrupt nobility toy with people’s lives using the false authority of the Church.” The Flame Emperor drew closer to Byleth, his figure imposing and dominant with how passionately he spoke.

“Such a corrupt institution must be pulled out at the core and destroyed for any hope of change to take root in Fodlan.” The Flame Emperor clenched his fist close to his chest at his final words.

“The attack on Remire, the demonic beasts, is that all part of the sacrifices for this new world of yours? Even my father…”

“Do not misunderstand, Solon and his ilk are allies I would make haste to eliminate when the time is right. For now their power is necessary. The Church is not an entity that can be destroyed by one army alone. The corruption of the Church and their establishments have destroyed the lives of many, and taken many more... my own included.” His last words were muttered under his breath, if Byleth hadn’t been paying attention she would’ve surely missed them.

Byleth felt a sudden ache in her chest, Edelgard…

She remembered that night in her room, her painful account of her siblings tortured to death for the sake of a crest that would make her a powerful Emperor.

Edelgard suffered the burden of their deaths, rarely ever getting a good night's sleep, plagued with visions of their deaths, but enduring no matter how piercing the pain was.

Her own words were the ones that managed to help her pull herself out of her own sorrow, she wondered if that was how Edelgard had managed to stay strong and keep going after such a horrific event.

That kind of strength was dazzling for Byleth, the determination and commitment to right the wrongs done to her.

Byleth had a sharp intake of air as things began to fall into place.

The Crest of Flames, only she and Edelgard shared this connection, a crest thought lost to history now present in them both.

The Flame Emperor’s steely determination, clear as day as she looked up into his eyes.

The mask was as cold and unmoving as ever, sharp purple unblinking eyes set on her.

She realized she had already committed her unbeating heart to Edelgard, to the Flame Emperor, long before this day.

“You speak of uniting humanity, why not rely on the strength of it instead of falling to the whims of your allies when their actions clearly harm you as well?” Byleth sat up straighter in her chair as she spoke.

The Flame Emperor didn’t speak for a moment, unmoving, but she could feel his calculating stare evaluating her words, thinking of what to say in response.

“Perhaps… your words ring true, but my actions will win me no allies, this I am sure. I must spark the flame of war that will burn through Fodlan and change the very face of its landscape, and I will bear the brunt of those consequences.”

Byleth frowned a bit at his words, trying to think of what to say.

Then it came to her, “I… know of people, people who have been hurt by the things you say you wish to fight against. Surely they would have reason to fight for your cause, you don’t have to kneel to your allies.”

The Flame Emperor bristled at her words, “I kneel to no one.” his words deep and low.

“Your actions say otherwise.” Byleth shot back.

Suddenly the Flame Emperor grasped her face, cold metal gauntlet cupping around her jaw forcing her face up towards his mask. He leaned in closer, mask inches away from her, “You’re rather impudent given the position you’re in.”

Byleth stared back into his eyes, unphased by his action.

“Then make me submit to you.” Byleth challenged, she felt the Flame Emperor’s fingers tighten slightly around her jaw.

“What foolishness is this?”

“I’ll side with you, but prove to me you don’t kneel to anyone.”

The Flame Emperor didn’t say a word, gaze roaming over her.

When the Flame Emperor didn’t respond Byleth pushed up those last few inches and pressed her lips against the cold white metal lips of his mask.

The Flame Emperor remained unmoving, “If this is some attempt to seduce me to reveal my identity, it will not work.”

“You have me tied up, or do you not think you could handle me even in this state?” A small, nearly imperceptible smirk played at Byleth’s lips.

That seemed to be the last prod to move the Flame Emperor to action, his hand pulled away from her jaw, and suddenly were placed under her thighs on the chair, and she was hoisted up into the air with ease.

The Flame Emperor kicked the chair aside, uncaring as it clattered to the floor, and dropped her unceremoniously onto the edge of the bed.

“As my new subordinate it seems you need to understand your position below me.” The Flame Emperor said, he placed himself between her legs, parting them open.

His hands roved over her armor chest piece, searching for the clasps to release it.

“Behind my back.” Byleth said when he couldn’t find the last releases. The Flame Emperor nodded, raising her up from the bed slightly before he undid the clasp behind her back, the armor piece popped free, and he pulled it away from her body.

With her chest free of the armor, the Flame Emperor’s hands trailed over the muscled lines of her abdomen. The touch of cold steel making her shiver.

Once the Flame Emperor had his momentary fill he reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over the chest wraps around her breasts.

Not one to sit on ceremony, he wasted no time ripping the wraps apart, Byleth’s heavy breasts spilling free from their confines.

Byleth watched as he seemingly took a moment's pause now that her breasts were revealed, “Don’t get cold feet now.” Byleth teased, using her arms to press her breasts together.

The Flame Emperor hummed low and deep through his mask, then set his hands to work.

Slowly he cupped her breasts, feeling the weight of them and tracing along the curve of her breasts before taking a handful with each hand, cold steel palms pressing against her nipples as he squeezed.

Byleth let out a soft moan in satisfaction.

The Flame Emperor marveled at the size of her breasts, watching as Byleth squirmed underneath his hands.

He moved his right hand down slightly, noticing her nipples had started hardening under his grasp, and gently pressed around her nipple with his thumb and index finger.

This got a sharper reaction from Byleth, a deep exhale from her nostrils, eyes shut, as she pushed her chest upwards against his hands.

The Flame Emperor felt his mouth go dry with a desire to claim that nipple with his mouth, to mark the skin of her breasts as his own.

Instead he squeezed her breasts harder, satisfied at the sound of Byleth’s surprised moan at his sudden roughness. His left hand left her breast to pull her hips closer against him, grinding once against her.

“Your outfit was always ridiculous…” The Flame Emperor muttered, Byleth’s eyes looked up half lidded at him.

“Exposing yourself so brazenly, so tempting, needing someone to tear back your layers and put you in your place.” He huffed, he pressed harder against her groin, the armor underneath his robe pressing against her, drawing out a needy whine.

“Now that you’re mine you’ll need something more fitting, you’ll only belong to me afterall.”

Byleth gave a short laugh at his words, “Already declaring me yours when we’ve barely begun?”

Byleth couldn’t see his face, but she knew she hit another nerve.

His left hand that was holding her as he ground against her trailed down her hip, and pressed against her clit through her shorts and stockings.

Byleth’s body arched, head pressing back against the sheets as a sudden moan came from her throat.

“You _are_ mine.” The Flame Emperor growled, the modulation of his mask making his voice pitch deep and low.

He toyed with her a few moments more, playing with her nipple and pressing against different places of her center to see what elicited the most reaction, the higher pitch of moan.

Once he had his fill he pulled his hands back, grabbing at her shorts and stockings and roughly pulling them down in one fell swoop.

Even from behind his mask the Flame Emperor could see how wet Byleth was, he brought himself back between her legs and spread her open for him.

“For someone so brazen and annoying, you’re absolutely drenched for me.” With one handed placed on her knee spreading her open, his other gauntleted hand went down to touch her folds, lightly trailing through her lips.

Byleth hummed out in pleasure, “I have to be, otherwise you’d be frozen with indecision...” Byleth’s face was a deep crimson now, blush spread across her chest and ears, but she still wore that same irritating smirk on her face.

“I always take what belongs to me.” The Flame Emperor replied. He pulled his hand away, and pressed himself against her, hands settling on either side of her hand, mask close to her face.

The material of his robe pressed against her center would be a mess after this, but he barely found it in himself to care.

He leaned close, close enough for Byleth to kiss again if she wanted to.

The same deep voice of his from before was heard, “Kiss me, show me that you want me.”

Without hesitation Byleth did so, with her bound hands she pulled the Flame Emperor down closer by his robes, close enough to press his body against her, eyes sliding closed as her lips pressed against the cold metal of his mask.

Her tongue slipped past her lips, trailing against the metal lips of the Flame Emperor’s mask. From this close she could hear how heavily the Flame Emperor was breathing past his mask, straining to keep himself composed.

When she ground her hips against him the Flame Emperor finally moved away.

+++++

The Flame Emperor coaxed Byleth up into a slightly raised position. A gauntleted hand came to her lips, gently tracing the curve of her lips before pressing against them.

“Open.” The Flame Emperor commanded, and Byleth diligently complied. He pushed his thumb past her lips first, then pressed it down against her tongue.

“Lick.” He commanded once more, and Byleth’s tongue trailed over the metal, tracing between the segments of the thumb. Closing her lips and gently sucking. The Flame Emperor pushed his thumb deeper in, saliva dribbled down past Byleth’s lips as she tried her best to accommodate.

He pulled back his thumb only to replace it with his index and middle finger.

“Suck.” His voice said, far deeper this time from the previous command. Byleth closed her lips around his fingers, tongue trailing over them both, getting them wet with her saliva. The segments between his gauntlets were well made, Byleth thought as she trailed her tongue over the segments, having just enough give between the metal to maintain the fingers mobility while leaving no space to be chipped off from an attack.

A low hum came from the Flame Emperor as he watched Byleth suck his fingers, "Good girl..." he muttered before pulling his fingers back, and with his other hand he pressed Byleth back down against the bed.

He brought the gauntlet Byleth had thoroughly licked down to her folds, pressing against her, feeling the wetness and heat gathered there.

Byleth was drenched.

The Flame Emperor suddenly sounded hesitant, their game falling away for a brief moment. “Are… you sure this is okay?”

Byleth gazed up at him from where she lay, he had moved slightly away so his fingers were no longer pressing against her, and though his mask remained as expressionless as ever concern, rolled through his posture.

Byleth brought her bound hands up above her hand, opening herself up to the Flame Emperor completely, “Yes… I’m sure, please…”

With her reassurance the Flame Emperor moved his fingers back to exploring her folds. With how drenched she was the Flame Emperor idly wondered if it was even necessary to have had her suck his fingers like she did.

“So eager to please your Emperor are you?” He said, the modulation of his mask carrying a thrum through his voice.

He pressed against her clit with his thumb, and trailed his fingers over her folds as Byleth opened her mouth to answer, her response coming out as a strangled moan. The Flame Emperor chuckled through his mask at the reaction.

“Worry not, you’ll get your fill. Be patient for your Emperor.” The Flame Emperor pressed his middle finger into her, spreading her folds with his other fingers.

Byleth sighed and rolled her hips into it, eyes half lidded as she watched him spread her. The Flame Emperor grasped her hip with his free hand and held her steady, Byleth whined out in frustration.

“Patience, I said. I’ll give you what you need, an Emperor always provides.” Byleth didn't like the answer, but she complied once he pushed deeper into her and curled his finger.

Byleth arched her back slightly off the bed. The Flame Emperor slowly explored her. Pressing, thrusting, and curling to see what earned the most reaction from Byleth, what made that stoic expression crumble with pleasure and need.

Byleth sighed, hummed, arched, as he slowly took her, watching each reaction past his expressionless mask. She moaned when he finally sunk another gauntleted finger into her, filling her.

He released her hips, allowing her to roll into and meet each of his thrusts.

“You’re so beautiful, my te—" he cut himself off, pressing his thumb against her clit instead, earning a throaty moan.

“You’re worthy of me, to serve under your Emperor.” He said instead, rubbing slow circles against her clit with his thumb as he thrusted into her. Even through his gauntlets he could feel her clenching against him, trying desperately to get every ounce of pleasure that she could from his fingers.

Byleth’s rhythm started to falter, she tried to keep her eyes open, to watch as the Flame Emperor took her, but with each circle and press against her clit she felt herself faltering. Her eyes finally rolling into the back of her head and sliding shut as she tried to keep her rhythm with each thrust. Moans coming out choked and broken when he curled against her and pressed against her clit.

So dazed was she that she didn’t hear the tear of fabric, when the Flame Emperor slowed his thrusts, pulled out of her, and pulled her up into a seated position Byleth opened her eyes in confusion, whining at the sudden loss of contact when her pleasure had been so close to peaking.

“Please…!” she whined, before her eyes spotted the torn fabric in the Flame Emperor’s hands that he was folding nearly four times over, it looked as if he had torn off the sleeve of his robe. A quick glance proved that was exactly what he did as one armored arm was now exposed.

“What…?”

The Flame Emperor didn’t reply, he wrapped the now folded fabric around her eyes, tightening it and making sure it was secure. “You’re mine and I intend to claim you fully. Do not dare to remove your blindfold or I won’t give you what you want.”

Byleth nodded, having to rely on her hearing now to figure out what was going on, she heard metal slide against metal, then something with weight plopped against the bed.

The next thrust into her was sudden, and she whimpered out in pleasure as the Flame Emperor’s fingers pushed into her again.

Byleth’s body was pushed back down against the bed, and she felt lips hungrily press against the skin of her breasts.

Tongue trailed over sweaty skin, teeth nipped at sensitive flesh, Byleth sighed out and moaned when the Flame Emperor pressed his thumb against her clit, thrusting and curling his fingers into her as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking eagerly.

A gauntleted hand rested at her hips to keep her steady as she squirmed with pleasure. Each thrust became a bit harder with how desperately Byleth was clenching around his fingers. The Flame Emperor greedily sucked against the skin of her breasts and neck, making an effort to mark her skin as he continued to thrust his fingers into her.

Byleth moaned and whined with every hard thrust and suck. She had never expected all of this to be as intense as it was.

Unexpectedly a soft pair of lips pressed against her own, Byleth’s tongue eagerly fell past her lips, wanting to taste the Flame Emperor for the first time, she moaned against his lips as he pressed down and circled her clit.

His hot breath fell against her as he breathed deeply from his nose as they kissed. Byleth managed to catch his tongue between her lips and sucked before he pulled away with a half strangled moan that was of a much higher pitch when he didn't have his mask on.

He went back to sucking against the skin of her neck, with a deep thrust and curl inside of Byleth as he circled her clit, Byleth let out a broken moan. Byleth couldn’t hold back anymore as her pleasure peaked, body shivering, orgasm rolling through her, she cried out the name of the one she loved, “Edelgard…!”

The Flame Emperor stiffened, Byleth clenched hard against his fingers, cumming over his gauntlet.

Edelgard whimpered out, “Professor…” in a broken tone, she wanted to move away, but couldn’t bring herself to with how eagerly Byleth was still moving against her.

Byleth’s hips instinctually kept moving in an attempt at getting more pleasure from the last waves of her orgasm, letting out a whining moan from when Edelgard finally pulled away

“Edelgard…” Byleth said again, tired and out of breath.

“I’m… I’m sorry Professor…” Edelgard said, she wanted to leave, but that wouldn’t have been right, so she laid down in bed beside Byleth.

“Don’t apologize Edelgard, I figured out it was you, I meant what I said.”

“What you said…?” Edelgard replied, fear and hope mixing in her voice.

“Can you take this blindfold off?” Byleth asked, turning over to where she heard Edelgard’s voice.

Edelgard hesitated, not moving for a moment, finally she relented and untied the blindfold, letting it fall from Byleth’s eyes. Byleth blinked a few times, her eyes having to readjust, before focusing on Edelgard before her.

Her Flame Emperor helmet was missing, but she was wearing the armor all the same.

“About submitting,” A deeper flush came over Edelgard’s already crimson cheeks, “I mean, I suppose a better wording would be, I’ll side with you. I support you Edelgard.”

“You don’t know what you’re agreeing to, the blood that will be on my hands…”

Though her hands were still bound, Byleth grabbed and grasped Edelgard’s own, she planted a gentle kiss against the knuckles of the gauntlet that had been inside of her, some of her arousal staining her lips.

“What you’ve suffered, what the Church has done, it isn’t right. I know you Edelgard, I trust you to do what’s right, and I’ll be right there with you every step of the way.” Edelgard felt her heart constrict in her chest.

“Are you certain?” Edelgard asks, her heart daring to finally hope.

“I’m certain, this is my decision too, and I've chosen you.”

Byleth leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Edelgard’s lips, no more facades, no more games, just longing and trust communicated through lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The Flame Emperor bristled at her words, “I kneel to no one.” his words deep and low.

“Your actions say otherwise.” Byleth shot back.

Suddenly the Flame Emperor grasped her face, cold metal gauntlet cupping around her jaw forcing her face up towards his mask. He leaned in closer, mask inches away from her, “You’re rather impudent given the position you’re in.”

Byleth stared back into his eyes, unphased by his action.

“Then make me submit to you.” Byleth challenged, she felt the Flame Emperor’s fingers tighten slightly around her jaw.

“What foolishness is this?”

“I’ll side with you, but prove to me you don’t kneel to anyone.”

The Flame Emperor didn’t say a word, gaze roaming over her.

When the Flame Emperor didn’t respond Byleth pushed up those last few inches and pressed her lips against the cold white metal lips of his mask. The Flame Emperor remained unmoving, “If this is some attempt to seduce me to reveal my identity, it will not work.”

“You have me tied up, or do you not think you could handle me even in this state?” A small, nearly imperceptible smirk played at Byleth’s lips.

That seemed to be the last prod to move the Flame Emperor to action, his hand pulled away from her jaw, and suddenly were placed under her thighs on the chair, and she was hoisted up into the air with ease.

The Flame Emperor kicked the chair aside, uncaring as it clattered to the floor, and dropped her unceremoniously onto the edge of the bed.

“As my new subordinate it seems you need to understand your position below me.” The Flame Emperor said, he placed himself between her legs, parting them open.

His hands roved over her armor chest piece, searching for the clasps to release it. “Behind my back.” Byleth said when he couldn’t find the last releases. The Flame Emperor nodded, raising her up from the bed slightly before he undid the clasp behind her back, the armor piece popped free, and he pulled it away from her body.

With her chest free of the armor, the Flame Emperor’s hands trailed over the muscled lines of her abdomen. The touch of cold steel making her shiver. Once the Flame Emperor had his momentary fill he reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over the chest wraps around her breasts.

Not one to sit on ceremony, he wasted no time ripping the wraps apart, Byleth’s heavy breasts spilling free from their confines.

Byleth watched as he seemingly took a moment's pause now that her breasts were revealed, “Don’t get cold feet now.” Byleth teased, using her arms to press her breasts together.

The Flame Emperor hummed low and deep through his mask, then set his hands to work.

Slowly he cupped her breasts, feeling the weight of them and tracing along the curve of her breasts before taking a handful with each hand, cold steel palms pressing against her nipples as he squeezed.

Byleth let out a soft moan in satisfaction. The Flame Emperor marveled at the size of her breasts, watching as Byleth squirmed underneath his hands.

He moved his right hand down slightly, noticing her nipples had started hardening under his grasp, and gently pressed around her nipple with his thumb and index finger. This got a sharper reaction from Byleth, a deep exhale from her nostrils, eyes shut, as she pushed her chest upwards against his hands.

The Flame Emperor felt his mouth go dry with a desire to claim that nipple with his mouth, to mark the skin of her breasts as his own.

Instead he squeezed her breasts harder, satisfied at the sound of Byleth’s surprised moan at his sudden roughness. His left hand left her breast to pull her hips closer against him, grinding once against her.

“Your outfit was always ridiculous…” The Flame Emperor muttered, Byleth’s eyes looked up half lidded at him.

“Exposing yourself so brazenly, so tempting, needing someone to tear back your layers and put you in your place.” He huffed, he pressed harder against her groin, the armor underneath his robe pressing against her, drawing out a needy whine.

“Now that you’re mine you’ll need something more fitting, you’ll only belong to me afterall.”

Byleth gave a short laugh at his words, “Already declaring me yours when we’ve barely begun?”

Byleth couldn’t see his face, but she knew she hit another nerve.

His left hand that was holding her as he ground against her trailed down her hip, and pressed against her clit through her shorts and stockings.

Byleth’s body arched, head pressing back against the sheets as a sudden moan came from her throat.

“You are mine.” The Flame Emperor growled, the modulation of his mask making his voice pitch deep and low.

He toyed with her a few moments more, playing with her nipple and pressing against different places of her center to see what elicited the most reaction, the higher pitch of moan. Once he had his fill he pulled his hands back, grabbing at her shorts and stockings and roughly pulling them down in one fell swoop.

Even from behind his mask the Flame Emperor could see how wet Byleth was, he brought himself back between her legs and spread her open for him.

“For someone so brazen and annoying, you’re absolutely drenched for me.” With one handed placed on her knee spreading her open, his other gauntleted hand went down to touch her folds, lightly trailing through her lips.

Byleth hummed out in pleasure, “I have to be, otherwise you’d be frozen with indecision...” Byleth’s face was a deep crimson now, blush spread across her chest and ears, but she still wore that same irritating smirk on her face.

“I always take what belongs to me.” The Flame Emperor replied. He pulled his hand away, and pressed himself against her, hands settling on either side of her hand, mask close to her face.

The material of his robe pressed against her center would be a mess after this, but he barely found it in himself to care.

He leaned close, close enough for Byleth to kiss again if she wanted to.

The same deep voice of his from before was heard, “Kiss me, show me that you want me.”

Without hesitation Byleth did so, with her bound hands she pulled the Flame Emperor down closer by his robes, close enough to press his body against her, eyes sliding closed as her lips pressed against the cold metal of his mask. Her tongue slipped past her lips, trailing against the metal lips of the Flame Emperor’s mask. From this close she could hear how heavily the Flame Emperor was breathing past his mask, straining to keep himself composed.

When she ground her hips against him the Flame Emperor finally moved away.

+++++

He reached for his robe, pulling it up so it bunched in a pile atop her stomach, Byleth’s eyes went a bit wide when she heard leather belts ripping, something light and metallic dropping to the ground, and two much louder metallic clanks hitting the floor.

The Flame Emperor fussed below his waist before finally coming back between her legs.

Byleth felt something hard press against her, the Flame Emperor unintentionally pressing against her clit with the tip of his cock. Byleth let out a surprised moan, reflexively rolling her hips against the touch.

The Flame Emperor let out a deep hum at the spike of pleasure that rolled through his body, one of his hands grabbing at her hip to steady her.

The Flame Emperor suddenly sounded hesitant, their game falling away for a brief moment. “Are… you sure this is okay?”

Byleth gazed up at him from where she lay, saw how his previously hard grip against her hip had loosened, he had moved slightly away so his cock wasn’t pressing against her, and though his mask remained as expressionless as ever concern rolled through his posture.

Byleth brought her bound hands up above her hand, opening herself up to the Flame Emperor completely, “Yes… I’m sure, please…”

With her reassurance, the Flame Emperor moved back to his place against her. With his free hand he pressed his gauntlet against her center. Byleth couldn’t help the moan from her throat as he moved his fingers to find her center, briefly dipping into her with his gauntleted fingers when he found it, pulling away to a whine from Byleth.

“You’ll get your fill, be patient for your Emperor.” The Flame Emperor husked out, guiding himself to her.

His tip pressed against her, he slowly pushed in, the wet heat of her making it for an easy, but overwhelming entrance. Byleth panted out beneath him as he pushed into her, hands clutching at the bed sheets as he filled her.

When he was half way in she clenched around him, catching him off guard, “My te—" The Flame Emperor bit back his words, and groaned out the rest of his sound.

He pulled his hips back and pushed in deeper, drawing a low moan from Byleth.

The Flame Emperor let out a deep moan once he sheathed himself completely inside of her, pausing for a moment. Byleth tried to thrust against him, but the hand clutching her hip kept her still for now, she let out an impatient whine.

He leaned down over her, starting short, slow thrusts in and out of her, “Patience, I’ll give you what you need, an Emperor always provides.”

Byleth gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes, nodding her head as she moaned out from each thrust.

“You’re so beautiful, my —" He cut himself off again, pulling out farther and thrusting hard into Byleth instead, earning a high pitched moan.

“You’re worthy of me, to serve under your Emperor.” The Flame Emperor said with panting breath, a moan, the feeling of Byleth hot and warm around him sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body. He placed both hands on her hips and forced her to meet his thrusts.

Byleth’s mind was in a haze, every thrust finding a new spot to press and rub against that sent another wave of pleasure through her body, she tried to keep her eyes on him, to watch as he fucked and claimed her, she craved to be able to roam her hands against his body under the armor, against Edelgard. Her hands strained against their restraints, fingers tearing into the fabric of the bedsheets.

Her eyes rolled back in her head and fell shut when the Flame Emperor began to force her to meet his thrusts.

He moved his gauntleted hands away and her hips instinctively kept his rhythm in their absence. Hips rolling into each thrust, seeking out every bit of pleasure the Flame Emperor graced her with.

So dazed was she that she didn’t hear when the dagger was unsheathed, didn’t hear the tear of fabric, when the Flame Emperor slowed his thrusts, hands grabbing her to pull her up in a more seated position while still fully sheathed in her, her eyes opened in confusion.

In one hand he had torn fabric, it looked like it came from the sleeve of his robe.

“What…?”

The Flame Emperor didn’t reply, he wrapped the now folded fabric around her eyes, tightening it and making sure it was secure.

“You’re mine and I intend to claim you fully. Do not dare to remove your blindfold or I won’t give you what you want.”

Byleth nodded, having to rely on her hearing now to figure out what was going on, she heard metal slide against metal, then something with weight plopped against the bed. The next thrust into her was sudden, and she whimpered out in pleasure.

Byleth’s body was pushed back down against the bed, and she suddenly felt lips hungrily press against the skin of her breasts. Tongue trailed over sweaty skin, teeth nipped at sensitive flesh, Byleth sighed out and moaned when the Flame Emperor continued to thrust against her and took a nipple in their mouth, sucking eagerly.

A gauntleted hand rested at her hips to keep her steady as she squirmed and he thrusted into her.

The Flame Emperor's other gauntlet wasting no time squeezing her breast. With every brief clench about him, the Flame Emperor struggled to keep his sounds of pleasure contained, panting and breathing out deep against her skin, making every effort not to make a noise.

The Flame Emperor evidently had no problem dividing his attention, maintaining his thrusts into her while he greedily sucked against her skin in an effort to mark her.

Byleth moaned and whined with every hard thrust and suck. She had never expected all of this to be as intense as it was.

Unexpectedly a soft pair of lips pressed against her own, Byleth’s tongue eagerly fell past her lips, wanting to taste the Flame Emperor for the first time as he thrust into her.

The Flame Emperor's hot breath fell against her as he breathed deeply from his nose as they kissed. Byleth managed to catch the Flame Emperor's tongue between her lips and sucked before he pulled away with a half strangled moan, the pitch of the moan much higher compared to how he sounded with the mask.

He pressed harder against her hip, thrusting deep in short ruts.

The Flame Emperor went back to sucking against the skin of her neck and brought his other hand down to her clit, pressing against her as he thrusted in. Byleth let out a broken moan.

Byleth couldn’t hold back anymore as her pleasure peaked, body shivering, orgasm rolling through her, she cried out the name of the one she loved, “Edelgard…!”

The Flame Emperor stiffened, but being so close to orgasm themselves it was already too late. He could feel himself cumming and through reflex alone at hearing his own name he pulled out of Byleth, cum shooting out in ropes against his robe and Byleth’s stomach.

Edelgard whimpered out, “Professor…” in a broken tone, trying to hold herself up on her hands over Byleth as she came.

Byleth’s hips instinctually kept moving in a vain attempt at getting more pleasure from the last waves of her orgasm, letting out a whining moan from the absence of Edelgard's cock.

“Edelgard…” Byleth said again, tired and out of breath.

“I’m… I’m sorry Professor…” Edelgard said, she had given up on trying to hold herself up, moving away from Byleth and falling on the bed next to her.

“Don’t apologize Edelgard, I figured out it was you, I meant what I said.”

“What you said…?” Edelgard replied, fear and hope mixing in her voice.

“Can you take this blindfold off?” Byleth asked, turning over to where she heard Edelgard’s voice.

Edelgard hesitated, not moving for a moment, finally she relented and untied the blindfold, letting it fall from Byleth’s eyes.

Byleth blinked a few times, her eyes having to readjust, before focusing on Edelgard before her.

Her Flame Emperor helmet was missing, but she was wearing the armor all the same.

“About submitting,” A deeper flush came over Edelgard’s cheeks, “I mean, I suppose a better wording would be, I’ll side with you. I support you Edelgard.”

“You don’t know what you’re agreeing to, the deaths that will be on my hands…”

Though her hands were still bound, Byleth grabbed and grasped Edelgard’s own, she planted a gentle kiss against the knuckles of the gauntlet.

“What you’ve suffered, what the Church has done, it isn’t right. I know you Edelgard, I trust you to do what’s right, and I’ll be right there with you every step of the way.” Edelgard felt her heart constrict in her chest.

“Are you certain?” Edelgard asks, her heart daring to finally hope.

“I’m certain, this is my decision too, and I've chosen you.”

Byleth leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Edelgard’s lips, no facades, no games, just longing and trust communicated through lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is the first time I've ever posted anything I've written, so feel free to let me know what you thought or point out any errors I didn't catch.


End file.
